La verdad que nosotros creíamos conocer
by Ammy-1497
Summary: Después de ocho años, por ordenes de su padre, Lázuli regresa a su ciudad natal para hacer sus pruebas de ingreso a la UA y cursar sus estudios de héroe. Al volver, ella tendrá que hacerle frente a los problemas familiares que dejó pendientes y así mismo, desenmarañar la red de mentiras sobre la que se alzó su familia; porque la verdad que ella creía conocer, era muy subjetiva.


La habitación estaba oscura y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, enredada en las sábanas reposaba una adolescente que se encontraba en un profundo sueño. A su lado, en la mesa de noche, su teléfono móvil se encendió y comenzó a vibrar suavemente, posteriormente llegó una canción que despertó a la muchacha, que aún, con los ojos cerrados y desorientada, tanteó la zona de donde provenía el ruido hasta tomar el celular en sus manos, sin mirar la pantalla abrió el contacto y se llevó el aparato a la oreja, solo había una persona que le llamaría a esa hora.

\- Buenos días papá – Saludo aún adormecida.

\- Buen día Lázuli – Respondió una voz severa.

\- Son… – Se detuvo a ver la hora en el teléfono – Las cuatro de la mañana, papá, sabes que para mí siempre es un gusto recibir tus llamadas, pero allá son las tres de la tarde y yo nece-

\- Lázuli – Cortó el hombre – Tienes que volver a Japón para llevar a cabo tus estudios de héroe. – Era una orden, no una consulta.

\- ¿Volver? – Ciertamente había pasado muchos años lejos de Japón, que hasta ya sentía a Estados Unidos como su hogar, sin embargo, ella ya había previsto esa inevitable situación y simplemente aceptó la voluntad de su padre mucho antes de que esta se manifestara – Entiendo, padre, ¿Cuándo debo partir?

\- Jueves – Le daba tres días para dejar sus asuntos pendientes en orden, generoso, viniendo de su padre – Tu mentor ya está avisado así que por la mañana irá a recogerte a que hagan las diligencias necesarias; empaca ligero, solo lo indispensable...

Su padre siguió dándole más instrucciones para el retorno a su país natal y después de una breve despedida, culminó la llamada. Habían hablado por un poco más de un hora y supo que ya no tendría tiempo ni las ganas de dormir más. Le esperaba un muy largo día.

Los tres días habían pasado volando, el primer día, su mentor legal y ella lo ocuparon en resolver todas las diligencias relativas a su viaje incluyendo su equipaje, obsequios para sus hermanos, certificados de estudios y demás. Los dos días que le quedaban se los dedicó a sus amigos y a hacer un último tour por la ciudad que tanto amaba y en la que radicaba hace ocho años, Nueva York, extrañaría todo, desde las ruidosas calles hasta la magnífica arquitectura moderna. Y vaya que ya lo extrañaba apenas habiendo despegado el avión.

Sus amigos y tutor habían ido a despedirla y habían llenado su bolso de mano con recuerdos y golosinas, además de una ferviente promesa de no dejar de mantener el contacto; hubieron lágrimas y muchos abrazos, su tutor tuvo que, literalmente, arrancarla de los brazos y mimos de sus amigos para que abordara el avión.

Ya en el instalada en el avión, sus recuerdos de infancia se aglomeraban en su mente uno detrás de otro, ella mantenía contacto con todos sus hermanos, a excepción de uno, su hermano menor.

A veces no entendía en qué punto su amistad se había resquebrajado, cómo habían logrado que su complicidad se esfumara tan precipitadamente, ahora, solo se hablaban en ocasiones de fiestas y para saludarse mutuamente en el día que compartían de cumpleaños.

Ella no quería seguir peleada con él, pero él insistía en ese odio desmesurado a la persona que ella más admiraba y respetaba, echándole la culpa de cosas que, escapaban por mucho de su control, no soportaba esa actitud de su parte.

Además su renuencia a ser el mejor teniendo los medios para lograrlo, estaba segura que ese comportamiento rebelde no lo llevaría a ningún escenario positivo, y por supuesto, que eso era lo último que quería para él, que si bien peleados o no, lo amaba por el simple hecho de ser su hermano y compartir la misma sangre.

Espantado esos pensamientos de su mente, se acomodó en su asiento y se dejó llevar por el sueño, anhelaba ver a su familia y ya quedaba poco para aquello.

Gracias por leer, este era un proyecto que tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo, espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, espero que se sientan e identifiquen con mi OC y pueden ponerle el nombre que gusten, pero su nombre tiene un motivo que ya sabrán pronto. Sin nada más que escribir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
